When Darkness Falls
by musiclover104
Summary: Ever since she was little Dawn had been gifted with the power of the light, but she isn't alone. Someone is out to get the light and wont stop at anything to get it. Will she bring destruction to the world? ikarishipping
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon or its characters**

When Darkness Falls

**(Legend)**

In the past it was known to both humans and Pokémon that there was an ongoing war between the darkness and the light. This war soon ended when the great, mighty god Arceus came between the enemies. He sealed the powers of the darkness and the light until they stopped the war. But legend has it that one day if the war hasn't been resolved. He would place these powers in the hands of a boy and girl. These two are the chosen ones that would hold these power and bring peace to the land.

**(Dawn POV)**

The shrine was close to the forest which I loved to sneak out to visit. My mom and my teacher, Maylene, always told me to never leave to explore because it was dangerous. I had just sneaked out after my class with Maylene. I walked to this place I had just found that had a pond and there were friendly Pokémon everywhere. I would always come because I hate being cooped up in the shrine all the time.

Once I asked my mom if I could go and explore the region like trainers do, but she always gave me the same lesson about how I need to be kept safe because of the light. I always gave her the same reason that I had enough training to beat anyone that came my way but she always dismissed the idea. Well I knew that today was going to be different from than any other day.

I was sitting at the ledge of the water when I noticed a pair of eyes looking at me. I was curious and scared because I had never run into someone since discovering this place. I kept cool and started looking at the water in front of me to make it seem like I didn't notice the person starting at me. I got up and dusted my capris sweatpants when all of a sudden the eyes disappeared.

I was making my way to the shrine when I suddenly saw someone's leg trying to make contact with my side so I jumped forward and rolled. I looked up to see my pink haired teacher Maylene.

"What did I tell you about not going out of the shrine and by the way nice dodge," Maylene said angrily. She looked down at me and offered a hand so I can get up.

I grabbed her hand and got up. "I hate being trapped in the shrine, why can't I be like people my age and travel the regions," I said.

"You're not exactly a normal person remember," as soon as she said. "Let's get going before your mother finds you're outside the shrine," Maylene said in a worried tone. We then started to make our way to the shrine when we heard an explosion. I looked at Maylene and she looked at me back. We ran to the shrine and hoped that nothing bad happened.

**(Normal POV)**

A woman with short red hair was standing in front of Johanna who was on the floor bleeding. "Where is she I know you're the one who is hiding her," the red head said in a furious tone.

"I don't know why you're looking for her, but you will never get her," Johanna said.

The redhead whistled and a Purugly appeared. "Finish her off," said the redhead and made her way to a purple haired woman. "Jupiter, she's not here we should continue our search elsewhere," the redhead said. A loud scream was heard from the inside but was soon cut off.

"Cyrus is not going to be happy about this, come on Mars we have to get out of here before someone sees us," Jupiter said with a smirk. They both got into a helicopter with Purugly trailing behind. The helicopter took off and was out of sight in seconds.

**(Dawn POV)**

I ran as fast as I could to the shrine. I could not believe my eyes, one side of the shrine was demolished but the other side was still intact. I heard my name being called from the inside. I made my way inside and found my mom on the floor with a puddle of blood all around her. I knelt and started to sob until a hand grabbed my leg. I looked up to see it was my mom. "Please don't leave me," I said pleading to her.

She took a deep breath and said, "Don't worry honey I will always be watching over you no matter what."

"Don't say that, I want you here with me," cried to her. I took her hand and placed it on my cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. If I was here none of this would have…."

"This isn't your fault. I'm glad you weren't here or they would have taken you from me. Stay with Maylene she's going to protect you from now on okay" she gave me a smile.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said before closing her eyes. I held her hand in mine. I felt her hand go limp and I knew she was gone. I cried and cried until Maylene came in and took notice of her body. She grabbed my shoulder and pulled out of the room.

"Dawn I know this is hard for you but we have to leave immediately" Maylene said in a worried tone, "I don't know if the people who did this might come back, so I'm taking you to the gym in Veilstone where I live."

"Okay" I said trying to calm myself down.

I packed some clothes in one of my backpacks. Stood in front of my vanity and looked at a picture on the mirror of my mother and I laughing, I grabbed it and put it in my backpack. I made my way out and I noticed Maylene was waiting for me in her car. I jumped in and we started our way to Veilstone.

**Please leave a review on how I can improve the story or any ideas**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't not own Pokemon or any of its characters**

When Darkness Falls Ch. 2

(Paul POV)

I was at my older brother's house. Reggie had called me to go to his house for some reason. He refused to tell me over the phone. I had just gotten to the front door when my brother opened the door and gave me an Ursaring hug. "Let me go before you suffocate me to death," I said angrily

"Paulie doesn't want to give his big bro a hug," Reggie teased.

"Stop calling me that," I scowled at him.

"Come in, I have to talk to you about something," he took a step to the side to let me in. I went inside and took a seat in the couch. "I heard from some people that someone is looking for the light. It's too dangerous to be traveling around right now," he said while taking a seat a cross from me.

"I guess," I said and took a deep breath before I went to the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?," Reggie question.

"I'm going out. Even if I agreed to stay doesn't mean I'm going to stay in this house 24/7," I said. I opened the door and started walking to the out skirts of town. I noticed a car heading my way. In the driver seat I noticed the gym leader of Veilstone, which my brother always talked about. He must really like her I thought to myself. Then I saw someone in the passenger seat, but I couldn't see who it was because the person was sleeping and had a hoodie on their head. I grew a little bit curious to who it was, but shook it off. I had to be focused on training my Pokémon. They had to be strong for them to be the best.

(Dawn POV)

I woke up when the car came to a sudden stop in front of a building. I guessed that we had arrived to Veilstone. I stretched and got out of the car and made my way inside to see a big dojo. Maylene came up to me.

"This is the Veilstone gym. This is where I work when I wasn't training you at the shrine. Consider it your second home because you're staying here with me from now own," Maylene said.

I nodded, "this is really big. What do you do exactly?" I questioned her.

"I am a gym leader in this town so a lot of trainers come to challenge me in a battle to win the gym badge," she said enthusiastically.

"Can I meet your Pokémon," I said cheerfully. She then grabbed 3 pokeballs and a white flash appeared. Before my eyes stood a Lucario, Meditite, and a Machoke had appeared. They all greeted me with a warm welcome.

"I forgot I have to give you something, wait here," Maylene said before running to a door. She came back holding a pokeball. I grabbed it from her hand and said "what's this for."

"It's your guardian Pokémon that I trained myself," she said smiling at me "go ahead and let her out so you can meet her." I threw the ball up in the air and out came a purple like cat with a red gem on its forehead.

"This Espeon is the one I have been trained to protect you when needed," as she gestured towards the

purple cat.

"Hi I'm Dawn nice to meet you," I said with a warm smile. She cried out her name.

"If you want you can go to the lake, but take Espeon with you okay. I need to get a room ready for you," Maylene told me.

"Okay" I replied back. I walked to the door with Espeon behind me.

I had made my way to the lake which was locate at the outskirts of town. I sat down and was looking at the lake while Espeon lied down beside me. "Did Maylene tell you about me" I asked Espeon. She looked up and nodded. "You want to see what I can do" I said cheerfully. "Espeon!" it cried in agreement. I got up and faced the lake. Espeon got up as well and looked at me. "Psychic" I said, a bunch of water was floating in the air and I formed it to look like Piplup. Espeon was amazed at this and started cheering. I was soon startled by nearby rustling so I stopped. Espeon got in a defensive position in front of me.

Out came a boy with shoulder length purple hair. "That Espeon must be really strong to be pulling off that Psychic like that," he said "one on one battle lets go."

I had never seen, but I heard of battling so why not start now.

(Paul POV)

I have to say I was impressed with the blue headed girl's Pokémon. "Okay then let's go Espeon," she said and her Espeon stepped up.

"Weavile stand by for battle" I said throwing my pokeball.

"Weavile use ice beam" I commanded. Weavile then shot a beam of ice at Espeon. "Use protect and block that ice beam" she said, "now use iron tail to pin him down." Espeon was incredibly fast and before I could tell Weavile to dodge it was already too late. Weavile was pinned against Espeon's tail and the girl said, "Now use signal beam." I hadn't even landed a move on her and my Weavile was already out.

"Look at the time. I better go, bye!" she said and ran with her Espeon behind her.

"Wait!" I said, but it was already too late. She was gone. I have to get stronger I thought.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and you can leave me any ideas to put in the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pokemon or its characters **

(Dawn POV)

Wow my first battle with my new Pokémon ad I won. I went inside and found Maylene in the back of the gym. I had to admit the back looked like a small apartment. She had dinner ready so I helped set up the table. We put some bowls of Pokémon food and let our Pokémon eat. I sat down and started to eat when Maylene started to talk.

"So how was your walk to the lake," she asked.

"It's so relaxing" I said, "oh and I had my very first Pokémon battle against a boy." I didn't want to mention the part where I used my powers because she would have had my head.

She smiled and said that's good to hear," she said, "oh we are going to have a visitor coming tomorrow. He's a good friend of mine from here."

I nodded and finished my food before I got up and washed my plates. "Your room is the one at the end of the hallway to the right," screamed Maylene from the gym. I went into the room and lied down on my bed and turned off the lights. I I grabbed my bag and rummaged through it to find my picture. I looked at it and hugged it. I silently cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next day to someone shaking me awake. I got up and saw Maylene sitting at the edge of the bed. I sat up and stretched. She smiled and left the room. I got up and changed to some clean black sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. I went in the bathroom and tied my long blue hair up in a ponytail and made my way down stairs. "I'm going for a jog. I'll be home in a while okay" I said to Maylene who was I the kitchen. She nodded and I went outside where I found my Espeon waiting for me. "You want to run with me?" I asked and I got a nod. We jogged all around town.

I made my way back and was greeted with the smell of food. My stomach growled with hunger. I made my way to the back to find Maylene already finishing her food.

"There's pancakes in the kitchen," she told me, "oh and where going to the mall later to buy you new clothes okay."

I nodded and made my way to the kitchen to get my delicious looking pancakes.

(Paul POV)

It was already the afternoon and I was getting hungry so I made my way downstairs to find my brother putting away his apron. He never takes off his apron. I looked at him curiously and asked, "What are you getting ready for?"

"I'm going to the gym to go visit Maylene. She just got here, and I'm going to have dinner with her at her place. Want to tag along?" he asked.

"Hm" I grunted. Like If any had a choice . As I walked out of the door with him and made our way to the gym. We were both greeted by Maylene who was wearing some sweat pants and a tank top.

"It's nice to see you Reggie," she said to my brother, "and this must be your younger brother that I have heard so much from." I shook her hand and she led us to the back. She opened the door and we went inside.

"Dawn, come down here to meet our guests" she yelled. "Okay I'm coming," I heard from upstairs. I recognized the voice and then I realized whose voice it was. The girl from yesterday came down the stairs. She looked completely different from yesterday. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a grey shirt, and a blue cardigan. I noticed she recognized me when she smiled at me.

"Hello, my name is Dawn it's nice to meet both of you" she said with a smile.

"I never knew you lived with someone," asked Reggie.

"She is one of my friend's daughters and she's staying with me for a while," she replied. I looked at her and for a second I saw a tint of sadness in her eyes when Maylene mentioned her mom. "Both of you are probably hungry, so let's go eat," said Maylene.

(Dawn POV)

After dinner I went outside to let Maylene and Reggie catch up. "Hey Piplup you want to go for a swim in the lake" I asked the small blue penguin. "pip" it cried out with excitement. We started to make our way to the lake. I sat down under one of the trees and watched Piplup swim. Grabbed a pokeball from my belt and released my Espeon. It looked at me curiously. "Go play" I said. It stood up and ran to a bunch of Budew and other Pokémon. The Pokémon were having so much fun so I stood up and walked towards them. "Gravity" I whispered. I closed my eyes and focused my energy. my mark glowed purple. I opened my eyes and found myself floating with the rest of the Pokémon. We started to flip and twirl around.

There was sudden rustling from nearby trees. I freaked out I soon found myself plummeting to the floor to be caught by someone. I was so scared I closed my eyes and didn't notice who caught me. I opened one and saw Paul. "You can let go of me now" I said.

He put me down and said, "Troublesome what were you doing?"

I turned around and started to walk away when he grabbed my hand. I looked up and saw how pissed of he was probably from me almost walking away.

"Answer my question, now," he said venomously.

A shadow ball was heading our direction. I jumped forward and rolled. I ran and I soon found Espeon running beside me. "Nice shadow ball," I said.

We ran all the way towards the gym. I went inside and screamed, "Maylene!" In a matter of seconds the pink haired gym leader was at my side.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" she said with a worried expression.

"No. Paul….. he saw me….." I said.

"At least he did. I heard from people around town that theirs people looking for you and the darkness. I think you should go and start to travel around. It will be hard for them to pin point your location that way" she said.

"What about you? You will come with me, right?" I said.

"I'm afraid I can't this time. You're going to have to be on your own from now on, but you can always come and see me whenever you can okay" she said.

I saw tears running down her cheeks. I hugged her and nodded. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I did have the best teacher to learn from you know" I said. We both laughed. She took me to the apartment and we grabbed my backpack and filled it with necessities. She grabbed it and led me to the front door.

She grabbed my left hand and placed a watch type of locking thing. "This is an Xtransceiver, if you ever get in danger or just need to talk my number is there, okay" she said.

I hugged her and we said our goodbyes. I walked towards the forest and made my way to the unknown world.

(Paul POV)

I was thrown back by the shadow ball. Before I could even do anything Dawn had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. I cursed myself for not seeing this coming from the start. I disappeared in the darkness and made my way home.

"I found her" I said appearing behind my brother.

He jumped up startled by my presence. "What did I tell you about appearing behind me, and who are you talking about?" he said.

"The light it's Dawn, I have to go find her." I said. Let's see if she home I thought to myself. I walked to the PC and called Maylene.

"Hello" she said.

"Is Dawn there?" I asked

"No. She actually left a couple of minutes ago" she said

"Where? " I asked.

"On her journey" she said hesitantly

"oh" I said. I turned off the PC and stormed into my room and got my backpack and stuffed some clothes in to it. I went down stairs and packed some food.

"Where are you going?" Reggie said

"To go find her" I said disappearing.

**Please review it would mean a lot to me **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Pokemon or none of its characters.**

(Dawn POV)

It was getting really late so I decided to set up camp on the cliff I was walking along. I decided that camp could wait so I sat down to admire the view of the sun setting over the horizon. It was so beautiful I thought to myself. This moment was soon cut short.

"Bronzor use psychic to hold her" a woman called out.

I soon found myself floating in the air. I wiggled to at least try to get myself out, but it was no use. "Shadowball" I called out. My hand started form a black sphere. I shot is to the ground to confuse the persons and her Bronzor. As soon as that Shadowball hit the ground I was blown back. I fell off the cliff and was plummeting to the ocean. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

I felt the rush of cold water hit my skin. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't. Images flooded before my eyes of people and Pokémon fighting. I didn't know what this meant.

"_Don't forget_" said a voice.

"Who's there?" I asked

"_Don't forget"_

"Forget what?"

"_The past"_

My eyes flew open and I saw bright lights. My eyes adjusted and I found myself in a strange room. A woman with pink hair in a nurse's outfit came inside of room. She smiled and came to my side.

"I see that you're finally awake. My name is Nurse Joy and you're in the Pokémon center" she said

"What happened? How did I get here?" I questioned.

"Don't worry, a young man brought you here saying that he found you on the beach shore" she answered

"It seems like you only got bruises and cuts but other than that it seems like we can release you and get you a room to stay in. Oh and your Pokémon are resting and can be collected in the front desk" she said before she made her way out of the room.

I looked around the room and found my backpack on the chair by the window. I got up and rummaged through my bag and checked if everything was there. I changed into a T-shirt, some jeans, and my sneakers. I noticed I had many cuts and bruises all over my arms and legs.

I got my belongings and headed to the front. I collected my Pokémon and got myself a room. I saw people talking on the computer so I decided to call Maylene and tell her what happened.

"Hello?" I said

"I thought you would never call" she exclaimed "wow what happened you have cuts and bruises"

"They found me" I said weakly.

"Wait. What are you talking about? Who?" she asked

"The people who are looking for me" I said

"WHAT?! HOW?!" she screamed

"I don't know. They somehow managed to find me, but I got away" I said

"Come back maybe it was a bad idea letting you travel" she pleaded

"No. I don't want you to be in danger just because of me" I told her

"Fine. Promise me you would be careful"

"Pinky promise" I said holding up my pinky

"Be careful. Bye" she said smiling.

I turned off the computer and let out Espeon. "Hey girl" I said petting her head. She looked at me and noticed all the cuts. "Don't worry I'm okay" I assured her. "Do me a favor and search the area for suspicious people" she nodded and went out the building.

"Hey!" I heard someone call out.

I noticed a raven haired boy walking my way and waving at my direction. I looked both ways to see if he was talking to me or was he calling someone else. I soon found he was standing in front of me.

"Hey" he said "are you okay"

"Who might you be?" I asked

"OH I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ash Ketchum" he said. "this is my pal Pikachu" and as in cue a yellow mouse appeared on his shoulder.

"I'm Dawn" I said, "wait. How do you know me?"

"I'm the person who found you by the beach" he responded

"OH. Well I better go" I said hastily

"No wait why don't you have lunch with me and my friend Brock over there" he pointed at a spiky haired boy by the counter hitting on nurse joy.

"Sure" I said

(Third POV)

Jupiter was walking in to a dark office. She was nervous because she was so close from capturing the target, but she let it slip out of her hands. She knew that Cyrus wouldn't be happy about this mishap.

She opened the door and walked in. Cyrus was sitting in a chair behind his desk facing away from her. "You called" she said.

"I can't believe you, one of my four commanders failed me" he said angrily

"I can explain..." I tried to say, but was cut off.

"No. there is no explaining for this. Next time I want you to capture at least one of the targets and bring them here, or don't even come back at all. You know how valuable they are to the plan without them there is no plan. Do you hear me" he yelled

"Yes" I said

"Now get out of here and look for them" he said

I walked out of the building and started my search.

(Dawn POV)

We were sitting down and having lunch. They both weren't suspicious and seemed pretty nice.

"So are you on your journey too" Brock asked

"Yeah, I just started recently" I answered

"Wow so this is your first time traveling" said Ash

"Pretty much" I said

"Can I ask you a question" Ash asked

"Sure go ahead" I said

"Are you a trainer or a coordinator" he asked

"Uhm well I'm not sure. I have only had one battle and never done a contest" I said embarrassed.

"Don't worry Dawn" Brock said

"Wait! You have only been in one battle" blurted Ash

"Yes" I said

"Then lets battle right here. Right now" he said enthusiastically.

"If it will help me decide what to do then sure" I said

We went on to a clearing and were about to battle. "One on one. I only have one Pokémon" I said

"Fine by me" he replied "Go Pikachu"

"Come on out, Espeon"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" he commanded. A bolt of lightning was coming straight at Espeon.

"Use Psychic to try and control the Thunder" As soon as I thought the lighting was going to hit Espeon it stopped moving and it was glowing blue. "Now throw is at Pikachu" The lighting was then redirected at Pikachu.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail" His Pikachu jumped up and evaded the Thunderbolt with ease. It landed and started running towards Espeon and jumped up his tail turned in to iron.

"Protect" The Iron Tail hit the green barrier and I noticed that Espeon was being pushed back. He landed back and was ready for the next attack. Espeon looked back and me. I nodded and she knew what I wasn't planning on betting him because I told Ash I had just started traveling so I would make myself seem weak.

"Volt Tackle" Pikachu started to run faster and faster and was being engulfed by electricity. He landed a direct attack on Espeon. She didn't get up and was lying on the floor to seem like she fainted.

"The match goes to Ash" called out Brook.

I walked up to Espeon and picked her up. "Thank you for doing this for me. You did well I knew you would have beaten him in no time at all" I whispered to it. "Es" she called out. I returned her to give her some rest.

"You did awesome out there. Especially with that Psychic" Ash said.

"Thanks. Well I better go to the Pokémon Center to rest" I said

"Wait. Where are you traveling next?" he asked

"I don't really know actually" I said

"Well if you want you can travel with us to Hearthrome City" he said

"I'll think about it" I said and walked my way to the Pokémon Center. I made my way to my room and fell asleep. Hopefully I can make a decision by tomorrow.

**Please review it would mean a lot to me**

**Thanks to Iloveikari for giving me the idea for this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Pokemon or its characters **

(Dawn POV)

I dreamed that I was in a very dark place I had never seen. "Hello?!" I said. As soon as I said this a bright light started to shine in front of me. I covered me eyes from the blinding light.

"_**Hello Dawn**__" _a voice said

A white kind of grey Pokémon appeared from the light. It looked pretty similar to a horse, but he had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by his stomach which matched his hooves. "It's you. The voice from when I fell from the cliff" I said

"_**Yes that was me**_"

"Who are you?" I asked

"_**I am Arceus god of the Pokémon**_"

"And what does the god of Pokémon want with me"

"_**You're different from other humans, I can tell**_"

"What are you trying to say?"

"_**I see the light that you hold**_"

"But how?"

"_**I was the one who gave you this gift**_"

"Why did you have to give it to me" I yelled "this so called gift killed my mother, the only family I had "

"Why me? Back then what did you mean by remembering the past?" I pleaded.

"_**I will answer your questions when the time comes**_**"** he said disappearing

"No wait" I shouted

I woke up covered in sweat_. I need some fresh air I thought_. I got up and released my Espeon so she could accompany on my walk.

We went deep into the forest. _No one would go to the forest while it's still dark out I thought to myself_. Out of nowhere I heard a whimpering kind of noise. "What's that?" I asked Espeon.

"Ess" it responded.

I heard the whimpering again so I tried to figure out where it was coming from. _It doesn't really sound like a person making those sounds I thought_. That's when I found a small Shinx in the bushes. It looked really beat up and about faint, but the weird part is that normally wounded Pokémon would try and run away and yet he isn't.

"I better get you to the Pokémon Center" I said. I was about to pick it up when Shinx shocked me. "We're just trying to help" I told him

I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was really scared. "Don't worry I won't hurt you" I said. I closed my eyes and reached for him. I was pretty surprised I wasn't shocked. I opened my eyes and grabbed him and ran to the Pokémon Center I was staying at.

"Nurse Joy can you please heal this Shinx" I pleaded.

"Oh my. Don't worry I'll take good care of your Shinx" she said. she grabbed the Shinx from my grasps and made her way to the back.

_I hope you're okay Shinx, I thought to myself_.

I waited all morning in the lobby with Espeon by my side to find out if Shinx was okay or not. Nurse Joy came out of the doors leading to the back with Shinx in her arms.

"Shinx is going to be okay. His leg is broken, so he can't be walking around on his leg to much" she said.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you Nurse Joy" I said

"I'm just doing my job" she said and handed me Shinx, who was fast asleep. "You better get some rest. You look tired"

"You're right" I said yawning

After what happened that morning I told Shinx to stay with me until his leg got better. He agreed and I finally made my decision. I told Ash that I would love to travel with them to Hearthrome City. We left that afternoon and now it's been a day since we started traveling. Shinx's leg is getting better. Hopefully nothing bad happens in Hearthrome.

(Paul POV)

Since she left Veilstone somehow I lost track of where Dawn is. I mean come on even if she has abilities like I do doesn't mean that she would have gotten really far. I was just arriving to Hearthrome city to buy some extra supplies to keep on traveling. I was walking to the PokeMart when I heard an annoying person yelling about how he wanted to go to the gym. Pathetic.

"Come on Dawn we better hurry up" said the pathetic trainer.

_It can't be her she wouldn't be here I thought_. I walked in to the alley and disappeared into the shadows just to appear near them but out of sight. And of course she it had to be her_. I can't believe she can stand hanging out with such a loser like him. _

"I'm coming" she called out. They both ran to the direction the gym was located_. Well at least I found her I thought, I just need to get her alone and then I'll strike. _

(Dawn POV)

Ash, Brook, and I headed to the gym to go challenge the gym leader. I was pretty nervous because this would be my fist gym battle, but I knew I was going to win for sure. We stepped into the gym and found the gym leader on the field. Ash and I ran up to her.

"We would like to challenge you to a gym battle" I said politely

"Dèsolè (sorry), but I am hosting a contest in a couple of days. So the gym won't be open for a couple of days" said Fantina.

"No problem we will come another day then" I said

"Merci de comprèhension" (thank you for understanding) she said and left.

"Hey Dawn, me and Ash are going to head to the Pokémon Center and find a room for us to stay" said Brock.

"Okay. You don't mind if I stayed here right. I want admire the gym a bit" I said. "Here can you hold Shinx until then"

"Okay, but don't stay here to long" he said

"Okay" I said

I loved how the gym looked like a cathedral. I especially liked the stained glass window.

Suddenly, a beam of ice hit both of my feet and I was couldn't move. _Crap I thought._ I grabbed Espeon's ball and threw it. "Go Espeon"

"Oh no you don't. Weavile stand by for battle" said a familiar voice.

"slash" I hit the ice with my hands and it broke. _Yes I thought._ I saw a dark coming towards me. I jumped out of the way just in time. _Wow that was close._ "Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" I yelled

"You hold the answers I seek" I heard. What I didn't expect was that Paul being the one who was speaking.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said

"stop trying to hide it. I know you know" he said. "Dark pulse". He sent out a dark wave from his hands.

"Protect" I shielded myself, but the attack was pushing me back. "Espeon use Shadowball"

"Weavile stop the attack with Shadowball"

Both of the attacks collided and made a huge explosion

"**ENOUGH!"**

All of us went flying back and hit the wall. I got up and returned my Espeon for a good rest and so did Paul with his Weavile.

"Who are you? And what business do you have interrupting our battle" said Paul

"_**I wish the past not the past repeat itself**__" he said_

"What do you mean by the past repeating" I said

"_**Both of you meet me in Icirrus City and I will explain everything, but don't bring anyone else. Understand**_" Arceus said

"Yes" we both said in unison

"_**Until then**_" he said. He then disappeared

"I guess where traveling together" I said. _I guess I'm going to have to tell Ash and Brock I thought._

"At least I won't have to travel with you annoying companion" he said rudely

"You're so rude" I said

"And you're annoying" he said

"Ugh"

He smirked at how frustrated I was. _I can't believe I have to travel with him I thought. At least I will get to go to another region._

__**I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review for me. Thank you **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters **

(Paul POV)

Troublesome and I headed for the Pokémon Center. I went up to one of the computers to make a call while she went to her friends. On the screen the image of Reggie popped up.

"What up, Paulie" he teased

"Ugh what did I tell you about calling me that" I said

"So why did you call me you hardly do"

"I found Dawn" I said

"YOU DID" he yelled from the screen

"Yes you idiot. Didn't you just listen to what I said"

"Calm down okay. Well what happened. Did you get her or what?"

"Sort of. It's a very long story and right now I don't really feel like explaining, but I wanted to tell you that I was going to head to Unova"

"What do you mean a long story? And why would you go to Unova if you found Dawn" Reggie questioned

"Reasons" I said bluntly

"What reason"

"I'll tell you some other time okay"

"Okay"

"Bye "I said

The screen went black and I headed to the front desk to get a room to sleep the night.

(Dawn POV)

I entered the room and found both Ash and Brock sitting on their beds._ I wished we could have traveled longer I thought. _Shinx was sleeping on top of an empty bed which I could tell was for me.

"Hey Dawn" said Brock

"Hey you guys" I said trying to look happy

"What's wrong you don't seem okay" said Ash

"I need to talk to both of you about something" I said sadly

"What's wrong" Brock said

"Nothing is wrong, but you see -" I said but I couldn't continue I felt a knot in my throat.

"What is it Dawn" Brock said

"I won't be traveling with both of you after today" I said

"Why?" asked Ash

"Reasons" I answered sadly

"Ohh" he said.

"Don't worry. We will see each other again" I told both of them. "I promise next time we see each other we will have a battle" I said to Ash

He smiled at me. "Well let's have fun while you're still with us" said Brock.

"Fine by me" I said

_This went better than I expected I thought._

We went all around Hearthrome City. They helped me get some supplies for my trip and I even bought a new outfit.

I woke up the next day bright and early to get ready. I took a shower and wore my new outfit I bought yesterday. I was now wearing a black mini dress with a white undershirt underneath the V-shaped neck and a short pink skirt. I got a white beanie with a pink pokeball symbol and she wore pink knee high boots with black socks underneath. I also bought a red scarf and two clips in the shape of golden triangles.

_I'm ready I thought._ I walked out of the bathroom to find the boys already waking up. "Let's get breakfast together before I leave" I said.

"Sure meet us in the cafeteria" said Brock

"Okay" I said. I left and made my way to the front of the Pokémon Center to get my Espeon, which I left with Nurse Joy to heal from the battle yesterday. I got her Pokeball back and I headed to the cafeteria. We ate our last meal together. I said my good byes and I saw Paul outside waiting for me in the front.

"Ready?" I asked

"Hm" he simply said

_I will take that as a yes._ We made our way towards Snowpoint City to go on a ship to Unova.

Hours passed and I my arms were getting kind of tired from carrying Shinx. "Psychic." Shinx started to to glow blue and float.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," warned Paul

"I'm getting tired and I'm pretty sure you don't want to carry him. Plus he won't mind floating around for a bit" I said

"Why don't you just put him in his Pokeball for Arceus sake?" he said

"I can't he doesn't have a Pokeball smarty pants" I said

"Why not"

"He's a wild Shinx and I want to keep it that way"

"Loser"

"Who are you calling a loser prune head!"

"You! Pea brain"

"Shut up before I make you beg for forgiveness," I yelled

"Haha like you could"

"Try me"

"Bring it on"

I lowered Shinx to the floor and took off my backpack. "You asked for it" I was about to throw a punch when Shinx used Discharge and shocked us both. "You're right Shinx we shouldn't waste our time" _Especially with him._ I picked Shinx up and put on my backpack. I started walking when Paul said, "Like I thought you actually would." _I swear if Shinx was not here I would beat the shit out of him, but I can't so calm down. "_Whatever let's just go_"_

(Paul POV)

It was getting late out so we started to make camp. I made the campfire and just sat there staring up at the sky. "Do you really think he will answer all of our questions?" I asked Dawn.

"I think so. I mean I have only meet him before once, but I think he would I mean he is Arceus" she replied.

I stopped staring at the sky and looked at her. She was trying to make Shinx walk, but I saw it was having a hard time with the bandages it had. She seemed confident about what Arceus told us. She noticed I was staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing" I said looking away.

"Okay" she said warily

I got up and put my sleeping bag on the floor to go to sleep. I noticed she was doing the same thing and put her Shinx on it and sent out her Espeon. I got in my sleeping bag and fell to sleep and so did she.

I heard something moving a lot during the night. I finally decided to see what was causing this racket. I sat up and noticed Dawn twisting and turning and it seemed like she was crying. I walked up to her and shook her to wake her up.

"What?" she said waking up

"Are you okay?" I asked

"It's just a bad dream nothing to worry about"

"More like a nightmare by the way you were moving"

"Like I said don't worry I'll be okay"

"Okay if you say so"

She lied back down and went to sleep. A few minutes later, it happened all over again. I went up to her, but did not wake her up. "Dream Eater" I whispered and moved my hand over her and I sucked her dreams into my hand. I stopped and looked at her. She looked more peaceful than before. I went back to my sleeping back and fell asleep too.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review for me. Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I have not posted a chapter I have been busy studying for my SAT, AP and other tests. But don't worry all of that has been done so I have more free time to write. Plus the school year is ending so YAY! **

(Dawn POV)

Lately I have been having this awful nightmare. The weird thing is when I start having the nightmare, it suddenly stops and I dream of nothing. We were walking in the thick snow and it was cold out. _Thank Arceus I brought some sweatpants and a jacket. _I looked over to Paul. He also had on a thicker jacket. "Are we almost there?"

"Why the sudden rush," he answered

"I just want to get to this city already"

"Wow someone's eager to get there"

I rolled my eyes at his comment. Ever since we started traveling together, he has been less of an ass and has actually been nice to me. I looked down at Shinx who was in my hands. _Maybe next time we are in the Pokémon Center he can get his bandages off I thought. _I looked up and roofs of buildings were in sight. _Finally civilization._

"Does that answer your question," he smirked

We walked into Snowpoint City. The whole city covered in white snow. "Wow. I have never seen a city covered in snow," I said.

"Have you ever been traveling around the region?" Paul questioned

"No, actually this is my first time being away from home" I answered

"Why? I mean you should have been traveling since you were little right. I mean everyone who wants a be a trainer or a coordinator do"

_Ugh I thought that you would at least understand, but you're as clueless as anyone else. No one understands._ "Well I'm not like everyone okay," I said. I gave Shinx to Paul and I walked off.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked

I shrugged and kept on walking. I found a bench in front of a lake where people were skating. _No one understands what I had to sacrifice just to be safe. _Paul sat down beside me and looked at the people skating.

"Look I'm sorry if I upset you earlier," he said "ohh and I left Shinx to Nurse Joy"

"It's okay"

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked

"Sure what is it?"

"Why didn't you go and travel? By the way you fight you seem like you can take care of yourself"

"I wasn't always like this you know. My mother never wanted me to be in danger she wanted to protect me at any cost. We lived in the middle of a forest so people would not know about the light. She would always tell me never to go beyond and she refused the idea of me leaving home," I laughed at the memory of my mom. I looked up and noticed a mother and daughter building a snowman. _Mom_

Paul noticed I was staring at the pair. "Where's your mom now?"

"I…..She passed away" I said sadly. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I sucked it up.

"But Maylene said-"

"She lied," I said. _I can't take it anymore. I can't just act like nothing happened for crying out loud._ " I miss her so much I just…"

"I kind of know how you feel. I lost my parents, but I hardly did know them" said

"Can we change the subject I don't really want talk about her right now"

"Hm" he grumbled

"Well it's my turn to ask a question. Is your hair truly purple?"

He smirked, "HAHA very funny"

I stood up. "Why so serious hmmm" I picked up a bunch of snow and made a snowball. I threw it at Paul. I laughed at the way he did not see the snowball coming. He stood up, picked up snow, made a snowball, and threw it at me. He missed. I laughed, but was soon was cut off by a snowball hitting my face. I wiped it of my face and we had a snowball fight.

(Paul POV)

That was the first time I had ever had a snowball fight other than with my brother when we were younger.

"That was so FUN!" yelled Dawn

I could only smirk at how happy she was. _Just like a kid on Christmas._ We were now heading to the Pokémon Center to get a room and rest for the day. We walked in and went up to the front desk.

"Can we get a room for two?" Dawn told Nurse Joy

"Here you go," she said handing over the keys to the room. She looked at me and said, "Your Shinx's bandages are off and can walk know. Let me go get him." She left and minutes later returned with Shinx in her hands.

Shinx jumped from Nurse Joy's grasp into Dawn's arms. "Look at you your all well" she told him. He cried his name and smiled at her.

We soon left to our room and set our stuff on the beds. She put Shinx on the ground to let him walk around which he happily did. Dawn kneeled down, "remember the promise I made to you." Shinx nodded. "Do you still want to go back home?" she asked him. Shinx was confused on either traveling with us or just going back. He is a wild Pokémon.

"Don't worry I'll let you think about it" she reassured him

She grabbed her stuff and headed to the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep. I took this opportunity to go to see when the next ship to Unova will be.

I returned back as soon as I found out the boat would be here around 2 days. I walked in to the dark room. _I guess she fell asleep after I left._ I got my stuff and headed to the bathroom to take a shower before I went to bed.

I came out and I saw Dawn twisting and turning again. This has rather turned into a routine. Every night I would stay up to make sure, she slept well. I walked up to her and was about use Dream Eater when she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing," she said sitting up from her bed.

I felt my check become warm. _Thank Arceus its dark in here._ I sat down at the edge of her bed and didn't say anything.

"Please answer Paul," she demanded

"Lately you have been having trouble sleeping, okay. Every time I see like this I use Dream Eater to take away your dreams to help you sleep," I said

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if you haven't noticed I'm not a big people person"

I looked at her eyes. She noticed this and looked down at the bed. "What's bothering you so much when you sleep?" I asked.

"I relive the last moments I had with my mom before she passed away," she said sadly.

"Your mom would have not wanted you to be like this. Not being able to sleep well."

"I know, but I just can't seem to let go of the past," she said. Dawn looked up and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

_I didn't know what to do. I never had to reassure someone a crying person especially someone who was crying._ The next thing I knew she was hugged me and started to cry. I reluctantly put my hands around her and let her cry.

**Please leave a review with any advice or ideas for the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**i don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

(Paul POV)

I woke up to the morning light shining through the window. _What time is it? _I felt something warm beside me. I turned over and found that it was Dawn. _ I guess we both fell asleep at the same time._ I got up from the bed, grabbed my clothes, and headed to the bathroom to change.

I finished changing and went back in the room to find Dawn not there anymore. I looked around and found a note on her bed.

Went for a run

Have breakfast without me

-Dawn

_I never thought she would be the athletic type of person._ I grabbed my Pokeballs and headed to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

(Dawn POV)

As soon as I woke up, I had to go run and look around the city and maybe train. Unlike Paul, I can't just disappear whenever I want I have to be smart and try to get myself out of predicament on my own. I ran around the town with Shinx and Espeon tying to remember my way through the streets in case of an emergency.

I finished running and all of us needed a break. I headed to the outskirts of town and went into the forest. I sat down on a tree that had fallen. I looked at Shinx who was the most exhausted out of us three. I got up and looked at Espeon, "Ready to train" I said.

"Espe" I called out and got up. I picked up Shinx and headed to a clearing in the forest. I placed him by a tree and walked a little bit away.

"Ready," I said to Espeon "Bring it"

Espeon formed a Shadow Ball and threw it at me, but she repeated it many times. _Psycho Cut._ Purple blades appeared in my hands. The Shadow balls were coming at me in incredible speed. The first and second Shadow Ball I sliced through, but I jumped up and dodged the rest. "Shin" Shinx called out worried. "Don't worry I'll be okay" I reassured him.

Espeon started to run at me and multiplied. _Mist._ I waved my hand my hand from left to right and we were all engulfed in a fog like cloud. I blended in with the fog and looked for the right time to attack. As soon as Espeon soon reached where I used to stand, she looked around. _Icy Wind._ I released a gust of cold wind from my hands. The wind blew everything in its path including Espeon and the mist.

Espeon got up and released a Psybeam. _Psyshock. _I released a psychic wave from my hands and both attacks collide. Both of the attacks explode on impact and cause a huge fog a smoke to cover the clearing. I notice my legs are in a grass snare so I use Slash to free myself. As soon as I'm free I get attacked by Swift. I land on the ground, but I can't get up. I'm too tired to go any longer.

Espeon comes out of the smoke and notices me on the ground. "Esss" she says. "Wow I didn't see that coming. Good job" I told her. I sat and Shinx came up to me. He looked worried when he looked at me. I had a huge cut on my arm probably from the Swift. "Like I said I'll be okay" I said to him and petted his head.

We made our way to the Pokémon Center. I left Espeon with nurse joy to get a good rest. I went up to the room and found Paul sitting in bed reading a book.

I walked to my bag, grabbed my clothes, and went to the bathroom for a shower. I got out and grabbed some bandages. I sprayed my cut with some anti-infection spray. I hissed at the pain.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Training" I answered. I got the bandages and rapped them around the cut. I hopped on top of my bed and lied down to rest. "Hey at what time does the boat to Unova leave?"

"It will leave tomorrow" he looked up from his book and sighed. He closed his book and made his way to the door.

"Where you going?" I asked curiously.

"To have a gym battle," he said.

"Can I come please?" I asked

"Whatever"

(Paul POV)

After we picked up Dawn's Espeon, we headed to the gym. We walked in and found Candice inside.

"How can I help you guys," she asked.

"I'm here to challenge the gym," I said. She smiled, "Then you came at the right place my friend." I walked with her to the field covered in ice. Dawn took a seat in the stands with Shinx by her side. "Let's go Abomasnow," she threw her pokeball and revealed a large creature covered in white and dark green shaggy fur.

"Hunchkrow, stand by for battle" I threw the pokeball. "Ice Punch" she commanded.

"Counter with Shadowball" I commanded. Both of the attacks collided and it caused an explosion of smoke.

"Now Skunktank, use SmokeScreen" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Something isn't right here," Dawn said.

"Return your Pokémon," said Candice. We both returned our Pokémon.

"Go Gengar, use Hypnosis" said the voice again. I ran towards the stands to see if Dawn was okay. I ran up to the stands and saw her with Shinx in her arms. "I'm okay," I said. I grabbed her wrist and we ran towards the exit. We were running when we saw Candice on the floor.

Dawn immediately ran to her side to see if she was okay, but a Thunderbolt stopped her.

"Don't worry she's just taking a nap" laughed a blonde-woman wearing a white and pink baseball cap. "I should assume both of you are the ones that we are looking for. "Shadow Ball," she commanded both of her Pokémon.

"Shinx use Discharge" Dawn commander. Blue waves of electricity collided with the Shadow Balls.

"Hahaha you thought that would stop me" she laughed, "use Hyper Beam and Hypnosis.

Skunktank shot a beam of energy our direction and we jumped out of the way. Gengar appeared and put Shinx to sleep.

"Shinx!" Dawn called.

"Now use Psychic to separate them" she commanded her Gengar.

Dawn and I floated in the air and sent flying in opposite directions. _Shadow Claws_. Dark Claws appeared and I saw Dawn with her blades.

"Now this is going to be good" the blonde-haired woman smirked. "Gengar go to the girl and Skunktank take on the boy"

(Dawn POV)

Her Gengar used multiple Shadow Balls and I dodged them all. I tried landing an attack but he kept on disappearing and appearing. I was growing tired and so was Paul. _Aurora Beam_. I shot a beam of ice and managed to get Gengar trapped. _Psyshock. _ I finally managed to knock him out. I then ran towards Paul, but the blonde-haired woman tackled me down.

"Oh no you don't, "she said.

I managed to get her off me and I tried getting up. She got up before I did and started swinging at me. I kept on dodging. I swung at her but she did a back flip and was out of reach.

Paul managed to send Skunktank back. I took this as an opportunity and ran towards him.

"Now use Hyper Beam Skunktank," yelled the blonde-haired woman behind me.

I did not have enough time to protect him so I ran and pushed him out of the way. Then everything went black.

(Paul POV)

I landed on the ground and I looked up. "Dawn" I yelled. She was lying on the floor bleeding from her arm. I tried to reach for her but a wall of flames appeared between us.

"Don't worry lover boy I'll take care of her," said the blonde picking up Dawn and disappearing.

I tried going after her but I knew I was to weak. _Don't worry Dawn I'll find you._

__**Thank you for reading please leave a review with what you thought about this chapter or any suggestions. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters.**

(Paul POV)

Waking up to, sounds of machines beeping nearby I opened my eyes. Looking around I noticed I had an IV and was in a hospital bed. _I must be in the Hospital._ Sitting up I ripped the IV from my hand and put on my clothes. Nurse joy came in the room moments later after I changed.

"Wow. You should take it easy you're still injured," she said. Nurse Joy motioned me to sit down on the bed so I did. "Let me get Officer Jenny to talk to you." I nodded and waited.

Officer Jenny came in the room and started to question me about the events that had happened. "So what exactly happened?" she asked

"We got attacked by a blonde woman," I answered

"Do you have any clue why she attacked?"

"No," I lied

Nurse joy came in the room with Shinx following her. As soon as he saw me, he jumped on the bed and sat down beside me. "This must be yours," she said handing me a Pokeball. I looked at the Pokeball, which didn't seem familiar to me. _This must be Dawn's Espeon._ I placed it in my backpack.

"Candice told me that you were with a girl with blue hair. What happened to her?" she asked.

I really didn't feel like dealing with this crap, I just wanted to look for Dawn. "I'm really tired" I lied "Can we talk about this later."

"Sure" she answered. Jenny got up and left with Nurse Joy. As soon as they left I got off the bed and started to pace around the room.

_What could they want with Dawn? Maybe something to do with the light, but if that is the case why didn't they take me with them if I was out. Unless, they need her for something specifically like a plan of some sort. Why am I worrying so much over her? I mean I need her to go with me to Unova and that's it, right? I should just go and look for her she needs my help I just can't leave her._

Making up my mind, I walked to the door and peeked out of it. Officer Jenny was walking in to a room with Nurse Joy. _Probably going to questioning Candice again._ "Come on Shinx were getting out of here to look for Dawn," I said. As soon as they closed the behind them, I left and walked out.

_I'm going to have to go to the only person that can communicate with Dawn. Maylene_

(Dawn POV)

Waking up I found myself in a in a luxurious room, yet it seemed more like a prison. It had only one window but it was glowing in a way. _I have to get out of here. _Getting off the bed, I noticed the bandages on my arm covered in blood. Going to the window, I looked and noticed we were close by to a city from the tall buildings near us.

The door opened and closed. "Look who decided to finally wake up" said the same blonde woman from yesterday. Hearing her get closer I turned around. "What do you want?" I asked her.

"I'm not the one you should be asking that to" she said. "Come with me boss wants to see you"

"Why should I?" I snapped.

She laughed, "Unless you want to be electrocuted I would listen." She walked and unlocked the door and waited for me on the other side.

_Like I have a choice._ We went through a labyrinth of hallways. We soon found ourselves in front of a humongous door. It was a huge office and a man was sitting behind a desk.

"Giovanni I brought the girl" said the blonde woman.

"I knew I could count on you Domino," said Giovanni.

"No problem," she said and walked out of the room.

"You're probably asking yourself why you're here, am I right?" he said.

I nodded.

"Well as soon as I found out there was two kids that had let's call them 'talents'. I had to get you" he said.

"For what?" I said curiously.

"You see, you are a very powerful weapon someone can wield and Team Rockets needs you to make us very powerful. Ever since Team Galactic located you, I knew we had to get you."

"What if I don't agree?"

"You have to, unless you want a certain gym leader to have the same faith as your mother," he said.

_No, Maylene._ I looked down. "What's your plan?"

"I need to run a few test on you to see your capabilities. Also I need you to be ready for a formal display that you are Team Rocket's weapon and no one else's"

I nodded in response.

"Good choice" he said. He smiled and in came Domino once more and led me back to my room. Walking in the door shut behind me. I lied down on bed and closed my eyes hopping that I was just dreaming and everything was just a dream, but I knew I was just lying to myself.

**Leave a review with any suggestion about the chapter. Thanks **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay! School finally ended :) but on that note this chapter might suck and who do i blame? My teacher of course. Who gives homework on the last week of school. But lets just forget about that. Well now that I'm out of school I have more free time on my hands, so I'm going to try and make the chapters more longer and also might start on another story, but I'm not sure. And also thanks to Eeveexme for the idea! 3**

**I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters.**

(Dawn POV)

It's been days since I have been in this prison. They run tests on me in this type of laboratory. _There trying to find something, but what? _ Today, I was sitting down on a chair while they hooked me up to many machines. Giovanni walked in, this would be the second time I have seen him.

"Any progress?" he asked a scientist scribbling on a clipboard.

He whispered something in his ear, I couldn't make out what it was but I was sure it was about me. The scientist soon walked away and proceeded with his work.

"So how have you been Dawn," he asked me casually like if I was a guest here.

"How do I know you're keeping your end of the bargain?" I asked not even caring to answer his question.

"Why don't you see for yourself" a screen appeared and showed Maylene in the gym.

_Thank Arceus she is safe_. Suddenly a man appeared on the corner of the screen. "Boss the boy is going to warn the gym leader this might cause a potential threat" said the man.

"Eliminate them both"

"Wait you can't hurt her what about our deal" I pleaded.

"The deals off"

_How could you, you monster._ I was about to attack him when a bolt of electricity hit me. I hit the ground hard. Trying to get up I was electrocuted until I finally gave in. I looked up the screen and saw people attacking her then my eyes shut and I lost consciousness.

Opening my eyes I noticed I was on my bed. _I have to get out of here._ Getting up I walked up to the door and slammed my fist. _Shadow Ball._ The move hit the door, but didn't cause any dent or scratch. "LET ME OUT OF HERE. OPEN THE FUCKEN DOOR" I YELLED. I punched kicked the door, but nothing happened. Sliding down to the floor, I looked out the window to the dark sky.

(Paul POV)

I was exhausted. After leaving the hospital, I came back all the way to Veilstone not even stopping only to sleep for a couple of hours. When I finally reached Veilstone, I headed immediately to the gym. As soon as I got there I found Maylene, but was ambushed by some grunts. We managed to get away and escape to my house.

"What happened back there" asked Maylene

"Their after you" I said

"Wait, why are they after me," she asked.

"They have Dawn. I came back hoping that you had a way of communicating with her somehow"

"I mean she has an Xtransceiver"

"Try calling it"

"Okay" she went up to the computer that we had and typed a number in. we waited for the number to pick up, but it didn't.

"Damn it" I cursed "were going to have to look for her." I looked at Maylene who was worried. I don't blame her my brother would be the same if something happened to me. My vision started getting blurry so I went to the couch and sat down trying to relax. _I need to get rest._ Lying down I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(Dawn POV)

After that day, I never left my room. I only sat beside the window looking out. One day I broke window to try to escape, but I failed. Now they have bars and it truly feels like a prison, but at least I can now open it. One of the trees that were really close to the building was home to a Furret. The Furret always came out in the morning, stared at my window, and saw me. I would grab the apple they gave me for breakfast, break it in half, and use Psychic to lower it down to the floor. The Furret would eat the apple piece and then run around chasing its tail to show its gratitude. Repeating this action every morning made me happy.

Until one day, the scientist came in to my room and pinned me down on the floor. They knocked me out and I woke up later on with a heart necklace around my neck. _It's so beautiful._ Then the heart started to glow red and the world went black.

(Third POV)

Giovanni and a scientist stepped in the room and saw the blunet sitting on the bed.

"So the device did work," Giovanni said

"Yes boss. You can commander to execute any command."

"Good. Get her ready for the meeting we are having with Team Galactic. I don't want it screwing up," he ordered.

Furret could see from the window when the people attacked the girl he had befriended. She knew she was in trouble and needed her help. Later that evening when it was dark she noticed that people where going in and out of the building. She took this opportunity to sneak in without anyone knowing.

She hurried to one of the tables.

"So where do u want me to take the drinks to" asked the servant.

"To the meeting room and hurry up before the boss gets mad," said a grunt.

She hurried to the cart the servant was pushing.

"Wow did this cart get heavier or what" complained the servant.

Furret laughed and waited until she knew found the girl. The cart stopped inside a room with a bunch of people. She looked around and noticed the girl was standing beside a man. Her eyes were very dull and it didn't not look like the person from this morning. She also noticed she was wearing a white dress rather than her normal clothes, but she was now wearing a necklace that was hanging from her neck that was shining.

She ran up to the man beside the girl and used Scratch. She landed on the floor and ran to the door.

"You stupid Pokémon," he yelled. "As your first test, Dawn I want you to get rid of it" he commanded.

Dawn was trailing behind the Furret, until they were finally in the forest. Many other Pokémon surrounded Furret, which were probably against her too. She used blizzard to make it harder for everyone to see. Then she attacked all the other Pokémon and knocked them out one by one. Finally it was only the girl and her. She jumped on top of her and used Scratch. The girl covered her face but nothing happened. The necklace cracked as it hit the ground.

The girl's eyes closed and she fell to the floor. Furret was tired but she knew she had to get her to a safe place before some more bad people came and take her away. She used Strenght and dragged her more and more into the forest.

**I hoped that this chapter didn't suck. Please leave a a suggestions and also an idea for my new story. Thanks and I'll see y'all next week. Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I planned on posting this chapter in the morning, but i woke up without electricity. Finally the electric company came and fixed it. YAY. So enjoy the chapter and hopefully this doesn't happen next time.**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

(Dawn POV)

I woke up to the light coming through the leaves of the tree. Looking around I found myself in the middle of a forest somewhere. _Is it a dream? Am I finally free?_ Pinching myself in the arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. _It's not a dream._ Smiling to myself I finally decided to get up and look around. As I got up, I finally realized I wasn't wearing the same clothes._ What happened to my clothes? And how exactly did I actually get here in the first place?_ My head started to hurt as I tried to recall the memories.

Suddenly, a familiar looking Pokémon approached me._ I remember you. _"You're that Furret I saw every morning," I said.

The Furret nodded and handed me something that she was holding. It was a Pecha Berry. She brought it forward as if to give it to me.

"Thank you," I said grabbing the berry. "Do you know where we are?" I asked while taking a bite of the berry.

She nodded.

"Can you please lead me to the nearest town or city? I need to see if someone is okay," I asked.

She nodded again and I smiled. I ate the berry quickly and we started to walk.

(Paul POV)

It has been days since I started to search for Dawn. Maylene had to stay in Veilstone because of the gym and Reggie to make sure she would be okay.

Shinx and I were walking through the forest making our way to Pastoria City. Suddenly, a ferret looking Pokémon appeared in front of us and started to growl. Shinx started to growl also ready for a fight.

"Shinx use Dis-"

"Stop don't hurt her," yelled a very familiar voice.

A girl with midnight blue hair appeared in front of the Pokémon.

"Dawn?!" I said

"Paul?!" she said. Then she finally realized it was me and she tackled me. "Its you! I thought I would never see you again" she said hugging me.

Then Shinx came and jumped on her and started to lick her face.

"Awww I missed you too" she said grabbing him and hugging him.

That's when I noticed she was wearing a dress instead of her regular traveling clothes. "What happened to you?" I said eyeing her dress.

"Ohh yeah. Well what happened was –"she started to think "to be honest I don't have a clue."

"Well we better start heading back," I said.

"Where do mean by back?" she asked. I could see she was worried about something.

"We are heading to go see Maylene and Reggie in Veilstone," I answered back.

She let out a sigh, "okay." She turned around and was now facing Furret. "Thanks for helping me earlier. I guess this is where we part ways," she told Furret. "Bye" she said and we started to walk back from where I came from.

As we were walking, we heard something following us. Dawn turned around and noticed it was Furret. "Do you want to come with us?" she asked the Furret. Furret ran in circles in response. "Okay it's settled then you're coming with me on my journey." Dawn turned towards me and asked, "Do you have a Pokeball I can have? I actually don't have anything on me."

My sweat dropped. "I don't have one either so if she wants to come with us she is going to have to walk until we get to a PokeMart," I said.

(Dawn POV)

It was already the afternoon, we had been walking the whole day without a break. Shinx and Furret were getting tired and so was I. "Hey Paul it's getting pretty late," I said.

"I know that Troublesome," he responded.

"Ummm don't you think we should stop and set up camp?" I said.

He stopped walking and looked at me. "Fine, but as soon as we find so water"

"Okay"

After 15 minutes, we finally found a stream. _Finally, my legs are killing me._ I sat down on the ground and took a 5 minutes break to rest my legs. As soon as my break was over, I went in the woods and got some firewood and some water. I came back and noticed that Paul had only set up one tent.

"Im guessing you only bring one tent when you're looking for someone," I teased him.

Paul ignored my comment and pulled out some clothes from his bag. "Here change into this," he said handing me some clothes.

I grabbed the clothes, "Thanks. I'll go wash up."

I came back and I was finally clean. The clothes he had handed me were a T-shirt and some basketball shorts._ Probably his PJ's. _ I left the dress by the stream. Everything was already set up when I got back. I noticed there was only one tent for the both of us. _I should have guessed he didn't pack for two._ I sat down by the fire trying to get dry before I went to sleep. Shinx and Furret decided to join me and so they sat beside me on either side. _I looked around and I finally realized who was missing._ "Hey Paul, what happened to Espeon?"

"After they got you, they left all your things in the gym. So I brought all the things with me and left them with Maylene," he answered back.

"I just feel so weird without her with me for so long"

"I bet"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Like I have a choice"

"Hahaha very funny, but seriously I need talk to you about something"

"Sure what is it" he said and sat across from the fire.

"It has to do what with has been happening to us. I'm not truly sure why does people got me over you, but I think I had an idea why. I mean it has to do with the things we can do. On one of the days I was there, I meet like a higher up person. He threatened to kill Maylene. I'm afraid that they will use to kill people or even kill her," I told him. I wash shaking from just thinking about it.

He looked at me and I knew he was worried too. "And how do you suppose we should stop them. We don't even know who these people are they could be anyone"

"I know, but I'm just saying we should hurry up and go to Arceus before anything happens to us or someone we care about"

"You don't think I know that," he got up and went into the tent.

_Great job. Now I pissed him off._ I got up and went into the tent after him. he was already lying down with the sleeping bag acting like a blanket. " .Paul wake up" I said poking him.

"What is?" he said sitting up.

"Look I didn't mean to upset you earlier," I said apologetically.

"You didn't upset me okay. Now can I go back to sleep" he said lazily.

"First promise me something" I said.

"what?" he said annoyingly.

"If one of us were used for bad intensions or something like that the other will protect the others loved ones"

"And why would I make such a stupid promise"

"PAUl!"

He chuckled, "fine. Now can I go back to sleep"

"But first, where do I sleep" I asked

"Where you're sitting smart one," he said

"Wait where will Shinx and Furret sleep?"

"Outside. Haven't you noticed this tent can fit so many people"

"But what about a blanket?"

"Here" he handed me some of the sleeping bag, "Now go to sleep." He lied back down and faced away from me.

Lying down I smiled. _Hasn't changed one bit._ Closing my eyes I fell asleep.

**Please leave a review with any suggestion or idea for the chapter. Thanks. Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I have written so far and I posted early for you guys. Hope you like it :)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters **

(Dawn POV)

That morning we woke up early and made our way through the forest and to Veilstone. It was amusing watching poor Shinx try to walk half a sleep. I had to pick him up he would have ran into something. When we finally got to Veilstone, we went straight to Reggie's house. We stepped in the house and as if on cue, Maylene tackled me into a hug.

"Dawn! You're okay I thought Paul would never find you," said Maylene hugging me.

I hugged her back, "well I'm back so don't worry anymore." She finally let go._ Any longer and I swear she could have broken me in half. _

She looked at me and noticed I wasn't wearing my clothes I had packed, but rather baggy clothes that were too big for me. "What happened to your clothes?" she exclaimed as she looked at me.

"Well you see-"

"We don't know, I found her wear a dirty dress," interrupted Paul.

She grabbed my hand and led me into a room. She went to the closet and got some shorts and a simple shirt for me to wear. "Here wear this," she said handing me the clothes.

"How come your clothes are in a closet in Reggie's house?" I asked her while changing.

"When you weren't here a group of people came and attacked the gym and is demolished, but after that I went back and found that some rooms in the house wasn't really damaged. I couldn't stay there I didn't know if they would have come back and attack again. Reggie offered to let me stay in the guest room here," she told me.

"Oh" I said.

"Which reminds me I have to go get something" she got up and left the room.

When I finished changing I went into the living room. Maylene also came in from the backyard. That's when I noticed Espeon. "Espeon" I said.

The purple cat jumped up and I caught her in my arms. "I missed you so much," I said hugging her. "Espe". I sat down on the couch and started to pet her. Then Reggie and Paul came in from the kitchen.

Everyone sat down. "So Dawn, Paul tells me that when he found you couldn't remember certain things," Reggie said.

"Yeah, I can remember some days when I was there but then I got attacked by scientist and then I woke up and I was in the forest with Furret," I said.

"Do you remember what they wanted to do with you or why you can't remember?" asked Maylene.

"They had me in a room in this type of mansion, very luxurious. They would escort me from the room to the laboratory to run some test on me and once into Giovanni's office," I answered.

"Who is this Giovanni? What were these test for?" asked Reggie.

"the boss who ordered for my capture and I don't know" I said worried.

"Why didn't you try to escape?" asked Reggie.

I looked to Maylene, "they were threatening to hurt Maylene unless I did what they wanted, but then…" I looked at Reggie "I saw Maylene on screen in the gym and Paul went in there and they ordered the people monitoring Maylene to attack her because Paul was there. Then I tried to attack Giovanni who commanded the attack and was electrocuted until unconscious. "

I looked at Maylene and she looked upset. I went over to where she was and hugged her, "I'm safe now. Here with you, where they can't hurt me anymore." Looking around the room, everyone was upset with what I told them. Paul got up and stormed out of the house. I let go of Maylene and followed Paul outside.

"Wait Dawn" called out Maylene as I left. She was about to follow me out when Reggie stopped her.

"Don't worry, she is only going outside to talk to him."

(Paul POV)

I stormed out of the house trying to clear my mind. A hand grabbed my wrist and I grabbed the wrist and pulled on it with full force. I looked at who the hand belonged too. It was Dawn she looked helpless.

"You're hurting me," she said.

I let go and she started to massage where I had grabbed her. I started to walk away when she said, "It's not your fault what happened to me!"

I stopped walking , turned around, and faced her. "If I wasn't in the way from the attack you would have never been caught or even when you were captured I could have gotten to you earlier! You getting hurt would have not happened," I said frustrated.

"Well what happened, happened. We can't change the past what matters now is that you found me in the woods and I'm okay now," she said. She started to walk back to the house. "And I know you didn't mean to hurt my wrist."

I took a deep breath and continued walking around. _She's right I can't blame myself for everything for everything that's happened._

(Third POV)

Domino walked up to a stream and looked around for any clues leading up to Dawn's whereabouts. She had been searching all around the forest near the building trying to find any lead, but couldn't find any. She was getting frustrated when she stopped something on the edge of the stream. She picked it up and noticed it was the dress the brat was wearing before she disappeared. She activated her earpiece. "Giovanni I found the dress she was wearing, but other than that there is no trace where she could have gone" she said.

"Good job. Well the only place she could have run to was back to the gym leader, but I doubt she will find her after the attack." Giovanni said.

"Well what do we do now?" she asked him

"Send search teams around the region and find her," he said.

She ended the call and went back to base to dispatch the search teams.

(Dawn POV)

After the talk with Paul, I headed back to the house. Walking in I went into the same room Maylene took me and searched for my belonging. She should have my things around here. I saw a yellow strap from under a pile of clothes. Bingo. Rummaging through the pile of clothes, I had finally uncovered my backpack. I grabbed it and went outside. There was a tree in the backyard so I decided to climb it and look through my bag. Let's see what I have. Going through my bag I only found 2 potion, 4 pokeballs, 5 berries, the picture, and my money. I looked at the base of the tree and found Espeon, Shinx, and Furret looking up at me.

That reminds me I still haven't captured Furret. I got one of the pokeballs, put my backpack on, and climb down the tree. I went up to Furret, "I finally have a pokeball for you." I kneeled down and showed Furret the pokeball. She touched it and a red beam of light hit her and sucked her in the pokeball. The pokeball shook a bit and then it stopped and it shut. I threw the ball in the air to release her out of it. "Yay now your officially part of my team," I cheered.

I looked at Shinx, "did you ever make up your mind about joining me?" I asked.

Shinx looked at me and nodded. I took out another pokeball and he tapped it with his tail. The he went into the pokeball and it clicked shut. I also let him out and we sat down by the tree and relaxed for a bit.

(Paul POV)

I returned back just in time for dinner. Everyone was setting up the table and all the food on the table. We all sat down and started to eating.

"I started thinking about what we should do next and I think that Dawn and I have to head to Unova as soon as possible," I said bluntly.

"But she just got here, plus you don't know if those people are still looking for y'all" said Maylene angrily.

"Maylene has a point," said Reggie.

"He's right. It risky being here. They are probably looking for us right now," said Dawn.

"But you just got here," said Maylene.

"I know, but the more we stay here the more dangerous it is. I know you're worried about something happening to me, but I would be in the same situation if I just stay here," Dawn told Maylene.

"Look the next boat leaving from here to Castelia city and we can travel from there to Iccirus City," I said.

"So you have this planned out already," said Maylene.

"Some what, yes," I said.

"And when did you plan on telling us?" asked Reggie.

"I wanted to tell y'all earlier, but something came up," I said.

"When are going to leave?" asked Dawn.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon" I said.

Maylene looked pissed off when I said when we were going to leave, but I knew it was for the best. Everyone eat in silence after that.

(Dawn POV)

The next day everyone went to the city to buy supplies and stuff. Maylene took me in to a clothing store and I found the exact traveling clothes I had before the incident in the gym. I bought them and some things for my Pokémon.

Everyone was already back, from buying things and we all headed to the port. I hugged Maylene, "don't worry I'll be okay. I'll call you every just so you know I'm okay." I told her. I also hugged Reggie and me and Paul got our tickets and boarded the boat.

The boat started to depart and I went to the railing and waved goodbye. "Do you think they will be okay?" I asked Paul.

"Of course they will be going on their own little trip to Hoenn," said Paul.

"Wait there going to Hoenn! I didn't know this. How come no one told me," I said.

"Only me and Reggie knew," said Paul "we better get to our room."

A bright light came from one of the pokeballs and released Shinx. "What did I tell you about staying in your Pokeball," I said picking up Shinx.

We headed into the inside of the boat and found our room. We both left our things on our separate beds and left to see the rest of the boat. I had to admit this ship is humongous. We were walking around when I heard someone calling me.

"DAWN!" a familiar voice called.

I turned around and I saw Ash. He ran up to Paul and me. "Hi Dawn. I didn't expect finding you here. I thought you would have gone to Unova a long time ago" he said.

"Something came up" I said.

Ash noticed Paul beside me and he introduced himself. Paul ignored him and left.

"Sorry about him"

"It's okay"

"Is Brock here with you?" I asked

"No, but I'm here with some other friends" he told me.

"That reminds me. We have a battle to settle" I said.

His face immediately lit up as soon as I mentioned a battle.

"Yes. Let's have a battle in the fields they have here. You can also meet my other friends there" he said.

"Okay. I'll see you then"

I headed back to my room, where I found Paul relaxing in his bed. I went to my backpack, took out my other two pokeballs and attached them into my belt. "Hey Paul you want to see me cream someone in a battle" I asked him.

"Maybe" he answered.

I left the room and headed to the field with Shinx trailing behind me.

We finally got there and I saw Ash with five other people. I approached them and Ash stepped out of the group. Shinx ran off to the bleachers. "Hey where do you think you're going." I was going to run after him, but Ash caught me off guard and dragged me to where his friends where at.

"Okay guys this is my friend Dawn" he said.

"This is Misty," he said pointing at a red head. "This is May," he pointed at the brunet with blue eyes wearing a green bandana. "This is Drew," he pointed at a green haired boy, which was beside May. "This is Leaf," he said pointing at another brunet with brown eyes. "And last but not least Gary" he said pointing at a spiky haired boy.

"HI" I told everyone.

"Lets get this battle going," said Ash excitedly.

"Wait before we start. I only have three Pokémon so it will be a three on three," I told him.

"Fine by me," he said.

We both went to opposite side of the field. Everyone else headed to the bleachers. I noticed Paul was also in the bleachers with Shinx right beside him. There you are.

"Shinx!" I yelled. Everyone looked confuse, probably because I was screaming out a Pokémon's name. Shinx ran from Paul side to the field.

"Let's go Infernape" Ash said releasing him. "Use Flamethrower"

"Quick use protect," I said. A green barrier appeared around Shinx and protected him from the fire. "Now use Thunder."

"Dodge by using Dig," called out Ash.

Infernape escaped the thunder by going underground.

"Use Thunder Fang as soon as he comes up from the ground" I told Shinx.

Shinx nodded and Infernape came from below him, but Shinx was ready for him. Shinx's fangs had stored electricity and he bit Infernape.

"Use Fire Blitz" commanded Ash.

Infernape was then engulfed in flames and Shinx was caught in it. He let go, but he was burned.

"Now use Dig" said Ash.

"Dodge Shinx"

It was too late and Shinx was hit. Shit. Shinx soon stated to glow white and he grew bigger. "Wow Shinx just evolved to Luxio"

"Luxio use Discharge" I said.

Luxio let out a powerful stream of electricity, which hit Inferno. Inferno looked tired and so did Luxio.

"Infernape use Flamewheel"

Infernape was engulfed in flames and started to spin and come straight at Luxio.

"Use Charge Beam"

Luxio opened his mouth and let out a beam of light. The attacks collided, but Infernape got thrown back and he fainted.

"Yay you did it Luxio" I yelled.

Luxio turned around and called out happy, but fell to the floor in exhaustion and fainted.

I pulled out his pokeball and returned him. "You deserve some rest"

"GO Gliscor" he said releasing a bat like Pokémon.

"This is your first battle, go Furret!" I said releasing my second Pokémon.

"Now use Steel Wing" commanded Ash

Gliscor's wing glowed and turned into steel and was heading straight towards Furret.

"Dodge," I called out.

As soon as I thought Furret was going to get hit she moved out of the way. She was very agile and fast.

"Now use Blizzard"

A snow soon engulfed the field and we couldn't see where our Pokémon were.

"Gliscor fly on top of the blizzard" Ash told Gliscor

"Furret use Double Team and then Shadowball"

Gliscor looked down at the blizzard but couldn't locate Furret. Then out of the Blizzard appeared many Shadowballs from different directions.

"Gliscor try to dodge"

It was too late Gliscor was hit by the Shadowballs and was plummeting into the blizzard. The blizzard soon died down and Gliscor had fainted.

"Good job! Return" I said to Furret and returned her to her Pokeball.

"That was impressive, but I'm not going easy on you. Lets go Pikachu" he said and Pikachu hoped of his shoulder on to the field.

"Same goes here. Go Espeon" I said releasing Espeon. She looked back and I nodded giving her the sign that we weren't going easy.

Okay Pikachu use Iron Tail," he said.

"You use Iron Tail too," I told Espeon.

Both Pikachu and Espeon's tail turned metallic. Pikachu jumped up and tried slamming his tail down on Espeon, but Espeon blocked with her own tail.

"Now throw him into the air," I said.

She nodded and pushed Pikachu straight up into the air.

"Now jump up and use Iron Tail to slam him down"

"Pikachu use Thunder"

"Espeon use Psychic"

Espeon saw the thunder coming at her and she used Psychic direct it somewhere else. As soon as she deflected it, she jumped up and used Iron Tail to slam Pikachu to the ground.

"Pikachu get up and use Volt tackle"

"Use Sunny Day and dodge with Dig"

Espeon made it bright in the room. Pikachu was running towards Espeon engulfed in electricity. He was about to hit her when she jumped over him and went underground.

"Pikachu wait until she comes out and use Quick attack," said Ash

"Now Espeon come out and use Psychic "

She stopped Pikachu when he was running.

"Now throw him up and use Hyper Beam"

She threw him up and released a power beam from her mouth that sent Pikachu flying to the other side of the field. He landed on the floor fainted.

Espeon ran up to me and jumped up in to my arms. I grabbed her and spun her around. Everyone in the room except for Paul had their mouths open. " Ash picked up his Pikachu and cradled him.

"Wow your Espeon is amazing. Pikachu couldn't even land a move on her" he said walking towards me.

"Is your Pikachu okay?" said looking at Pikachu.

Pikachu looked at me and called out his name. I took it as a I just need to rest. Everyone was going down the bleachers and coming towards us. I looked around and noticed Paul wasn't there anymore. I guess he went back to the room.

"Wow that was an amazing battle" said May.

"I know I could beat her with my Pokemon, " said Drew.

"No you can't," said May. They started to argue and I chuckled.

"Like what May said you were amazing. Your Espeon is so strong," she said and petted Espeon.

"Of course she is strong, but she is also beautiful," said Gary taking my hand into his. I didn't know what to do so I just smiled. Espeon growled and hit his hand with her tail. Out of the blue, came Paul and grabbed my hand and lead me out of the field.

"Bye you guys" I called out.

"Bye" they all yelled.

**Hope you like the chapter. Leave a review with what you think. Thanks. See you soon. Bye **


	13. Chapter 13

**I dont own Pokemon or any of its characters **

(Dawn POV)

Paul did not let go of my hand and was literally dragging me and Espeon Arceus know where. "Hey Paul can you let go please," I pleaded.

As soon as I spoke, it was as if he woke up from a trance. He looked at me and let go of my hand.

I put down Espeon. "We should go get something to eat before we go back to the room," I suggested. "But first I need to leave my Pokémon in the Pokémon Center to heal."

After we eat, we got my Pokémon back we headed back to our room. I got on my bed and let out all my Pokémon. "You guy where amazing out there," I told them. They all cheered and sat on my bed. "Hey Paul, you wanna see whats on TV," I said.

"I guess there's nothing else to do"

I got off my bed and made him scoot over.

"What are you doing?," he asked as I sat on his bed.

"Well you have a better view of the TV from your bed. Now lets see what's on," I said

I flipped from channel through channel looking for something interesting to watch. Finally, I found a scary movie playing.

I had to admit that movie was terrifying, but it was soon getting late and I fell asleep

(Paul POV)

It was amusing seeing Dawn jumping throughout the whole movie. I knew she shouldn't have watched that movie. It was already 11 and I woke her up to tell her to go to bed so I could go to sleep.

I was then rudely awakened at 2 in the morning by Dawn.

"Paul are you awake?" she whispered.

"I am now" I sat up rubbing my eyes. "What happened? Why did you wake me up so early?"

"I'm scared that killer from the movie is going to come for me" she said trembling.

"Relax its just a movie nothing is going to happen"

"Bu-but he might come and try to kill me while you're asleep. He might be outside right now waiting for me," she said looking at the door.

"Just release your Pokémon and if anything happens they will protect you, now go to sleep"

"Were you not paying attention? He isn't effected by Pokémon moves which means I can't even protect myself"

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Can I sleep with you?" she said embarrassed. "I mean think about it if he comes to kill either one of us its two against one"

Sighing I scooted over to give her space to lie down beside me. "Fine, but tomorrow you better go to sleep in your bed. Am I clear?" I said frustrated.

She climbed in bed and hugged me. "You're the best Paul"

I felt my face heat up. "Just go to sleep," I said. I lied back down and fell asleep.

That same morning I woke up on the floor beside my bed. Dawn was awake and looked at me from the bed.

"What are you doing on the floor?" she asked me.

"You pushed me off the bed smart one. Didn't you notice that these beds are made only to fit one person per bed," I said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," she said apologetically. She held out her arm to help me up.

I got up and stretched.

After breakfast, we were walking around the boat. Dawn was so paranoid from the movie that she was looking for the killer in the movie and of course, she had to drag me with her. She was determined that the killer was somewhere on the boat.

That when we ran into Ash and his friends._ Arceus help me get through this day without jumping over board._ Dawn didn't even notice them.

"Hi Dawn" said Ash.

Dawn jumped up and screamed. "For Arceus sake Ash don't scare me like that "

A boy with spiky brown hair noticed how paranoid she was. "Hey Dawn did this guy scare you or something because if he did I could teach him a lesson for you." He said trying to threaten me.

"Back off porcupine" I teased him.

"What did you say plume head" he said trying to seem tough.

"You guys stop fighting. It's my fault I'm jumpy," said Dawn getting in between me and spiky over here.

"What do you mean by your fault?" asked Ash.

"She was watching a scary movie yesterday and she has been like this ever since"

"And how do you know this," question spiky.

"Calm down Gary we're traveling together" said Dawn.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend?" asked the grass head.

Dawn immediately turned bright red. "Wow-wow you got this all wrong. We're traveling together and that's about it"

"Thank Arceus for a second there I thought you were really taken," said this so called Gary.

"Well we better get going or the girls are going to be mad," said Ash. "Hey Dawn were going to be at the pool if you wanna go." They all left and it was only Dawn and I.

"Well that was really awkward," she said looking at me.

"What?" I said.

"Can we go to the pool?" she said.

"You can go, but I'm not going" I said starting to walk.

"Come on Paul it could be really fun and relaxing" she pleaded.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pleease"

"No"

"Pleeeeeaaaassssseee"

"Fine, I'll go just stop whining"

"Yay!" and she pouted "Hey I was not whinning"

Days passed and Dawn kept on dragging me with her to hang out with Ash's friends. The only person I liked from the group was Drew. It was already the last day we were going to be on the boat. Everyone decided that we should all get together and hang out. Mainly because we were all heading separate ways once we docked.

(Dawn POV)

Most of us were training our Pokémon. Misty, Leaf, and were watching everyone train.

"I can't believe this is the last day we are going to be together like this," said Misty.

We all agreed. Suddenly, the lights went out. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anyone. After a couple of seconds the emergency lights came on and the room was lit up by red lights.

"What's happening," said Leaf standing up.

The speaker the captain usually uses went on. "This is your new captain speaking. I know your somewhere in this ship hiding. Come out and no one gets hurt or else we're just going to have to sink the boat."

Chills ran down my back. I knew who's voice it was. _Domino _

"We have to go!" I said franticly. We got up and we made our way down to the fields. I ran to Paul's side. "We have to go somewhere safe," I told everyone.

They all nodded and we made our way to the halls of the boat. Paul grabbed me aside, "it's that lady from the gym isn't it," he asked.

I nodded, "they came to take me back"

"We have to get off this ship," he told me.

"Not without them being safe" I said looking at the group.

"Dawn"

"I'm not leaving unless they do"

"you know you're putting us in more danger if we have them tagging along"

"I know, but we can't just ditch them and leave them here"

"Fine, but as soon as its us or them-"

"I know"

We then joined back with the others who were now by the door. An explosion was heard and the boat started trembling. "I guess we're doing this the hard way," said Domino.

We opened the doors and we saw a people running down the hallways scared.

"Come on, we don't have that much time" I said and we ran towards the emergency exit. We were finally outside.

"Who do you think she's looking for?" asked Drew.

"Found you"

We all looked up and we saw Domino on the balcony on the second floor of the ship. She had a Metagross beside her.

Paul got me and pushed me behind him.

"You can't protect her lover boy. This time we're taking both of you" she said.

Everyone looked at us.

"Meatgross use Metal Claw," she told her Metagross.

He came down with his claw turned into steel. Both Paul and I looked at each other and nodded. We stepped in front of the group and used Protect. The green barrier protected everyone from the attack.

"Dawn you have to get them out of the boat," Paul told me.

"But what about you," I said

"I'll keep them busy and join you don't worry"

I nodded. "Come on you guys we have to get out of here"

They all looked at each other and followed me to the railing on the boat. "You're going to have to bring out a water Pokémon" I told them.

"What about you?" asked May.

"Don't worry I'll be here"

Misty was the first one she brought out her Starmie and climbed over the railing and dove into the pool. Next was Ash who brought out his Buizel and did the same. Drew was next and instead of releasing a water Pokémon he brought out his Flygon, climbed on top of it and helped May get on as well and flew up. Leaf brought out her Garydos and jumped down.

One of the grunts brought out his Gallade. "Use Thunderbolt," I heard his call out.

I got in front of Gary. _Psychic._ I made the Thunderbolt be redirected. "You have to leave now" I told Gary.

I was then lifted off the ground and thrown by Gallade. I got up and Gallade used Psycho Cut. _Psycho Cut. _Blades appeared in my hands and we both ran into each other trying to cut the other one. He would dodge most of my attack and I did the same.

After a while, he started to teleport from all angles and I was getting cut from left to right. I was bleeding everywhere. I fell to the ground and as I did that Paul appeared from the floor and in bad shape. He was bleeding a lot from his side. He picked me up and handed me over to Gary.

"Get her out of here now," he told him.

"No Paul" I said weekly.

Gary carried me to the railing where everyone was waiting bellow.

"Gallade use Hyper Beam" commanded the grunt.

The last thing I saw was Paul using Shadowball and causing a humongous explosion that sent me and Gary flying over the railing and into the ocean.

**Hoped you liked the chapter. Please leave a review it will mean a lot to me. Thank Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

(Dawn POV)

I heard whispers and people moving around me. I opened my eyes and saw blurry figures standing around the room. Sit up my body started to hurt and I noticed all these bandages. I rubbed my eyes and I finally saw who the figures where. They were all the girls.

Misty was the first one to notice I had gotten up and ran to my side. "Dawn, your awake." The others noticed and made it to my side.

I looked around and I couldn't see where Paul was. "Where's Paul," I asked them.

They looked at each other and I knew something was wrong. "Paul… he is in really bad condition right now. It's been two days since the incident on the boat. Gary and you only had minor injuries, but Paul he… has a large, deep gash on his side and he is unconscious right now," said Leaf.

I tried to get out of the bed, but everyone wouldn't let me. "I have to go see him," I told them.

"You can't you have to stay here and rest until your better. The doctor's are taking care of him. He's going to be fine, but right now your really beat up and have to stay in bed," said May.

I stopped trying to get out of bed and just sat there staring at everyone. I felt alone not having Paul by my side.

"Dawn, you never mentioned why those people were after you," questioned May.

"May!" Misty said trying to keep her quite.

"It's okay. You all deserve to know," I told them. "Not to long ago I was kidnapped by them they threatened me into conducting experiments on me and becoming I guess a weapon. I couldn't fight back they were going to hurt Maylene" I said.

"You mean the gym leader from Veilstone" interrupted Misty.

"Yes. Those were the people who got me," I told them.

"Do you know why they want you?" asked May.

"I cant remember, but all I know is that their leader Giovanni is hunting us down" I told them.

"Could that be the same Giovanni who is leader of Team Rocket," asked Misty to Leaf.

"Who is this Team Rocket?" I asked them.

"There these group that try to capture powerful Pokémon to use them to control the world," said Leaf.

"Maybe that's why they want Paul and I. They want to use us," I told them.

"Well its getting pretty late you should get some rest" May told me. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. If you need anything we will be here sleeping in the other beds," she said.

I nodded and lied down on the bed and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes I could hear May snoring loudly. I opened one of my eyes and looked around the room. Everyone was in there beds sleeping. I sat up, took of the bed covers and got of the bed slowly. My cuts ached from all the movement. I walked up to thee window and could see the moon. _Moonlight. _My skin started to glow faintly. After a couple of minutes it stopped. I tore all of the bandages off my body.

I stepped out of the room quietly and into the hallway. I walked around aimlessly throughout the building, which seemed like a Pokémon Center. I looked around until I finally found the Hospital part of the building. I walked into a hallway and found a desk. I walked up to the desk and looked around for anything that would lead me to Paul.

I heard people coming my way. I hid under the desk hoping that they wouldn't find me.

"Doctor did they ever tell you how he got in that condition," asked a voice.

"No, they didn't but it doesn't really matter. What matter was that the patient got here just in time to treat the wound," the doctor said.

I saw footsteps heading right in front of me. The nurse put something on the table, sat down on the chair and was about to scoot in when a beeping sound was heard. She got up and headed to into a hallway.

I got out from under the desk and looked at what she had put down. It was a clipboard with a bunch of names and numbers, which were probably room numbers. I skimmed through the names and finally saw Paul's name. I headed in to a hallway and looked around trying to figure out what way to go.

I finally found the room. I slowly reached the doorknob and twisted it. I opened the door and stepped in the room. He was lying down on the bed with a bunch of things hooked up. His face was as pale as snow. I walked up to his bedside.

The door opened and someone came into the room.

"I knew I would find you here," said Misty.

"Is he really going to be okay?" I asked her.

"Like what Leaf told you the doctors treated his wounds-"

"Then why is he so pale," I said sadly.

"Dawn-" she said stepping closer to me.

I stepped back, "There's something you're not telling me." Tears ran down my face. "Why didn't you tell me," I yelled.

"We knew you were going to get like this," she said. "Just calm down Dawn everything is going to be okay"

I started to shake Paul. "Paul wake up. Wake up! Paul!"

Misty tried to grab me and hold me down. I pushed her off and was about to shake Paul again when the Nurse grabbed me and again so did Misty and the doctor got out a needle. He injected me and everything was blurry. I felt myself become drowsy and I soon closed my eyes and everything went black.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review it would mean a lot to me. Thanks **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Recently i have had a lot of time in my hands and I feel bad writing this story and waiting a week to post the next chapter so I decided that I'm going to post the rest of the chapters as soon as i finish them.**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

(Dawn POV)

_I woke up on the floor, but it couldn't tell where I was. It was dark and I could hardly see what was in front of me. I got up and started to walk. As I walked everything seemed the same. That's when I see a body lying on the floor. I cautiously walk up to it not knowing who it is. As I get closer I finally realize its Paul on the floor. I run up to his side and crouch down and try to see if he's okay. I feel my hand wet. I look at my hand and its covered in blood. I look up and I find my self in my house. I look down and I see he's still alive. He starts to talk, but I can't hear a word he's saying. Tears run down my face. He grabs my hand and says something. He closes his eyes and his grip starts to become weaker and weaker by the minute until I hold his hand limp in mine. _

I wake up jumping from my bed. My face all wet from tears. I look around and I find my self in a different room than the one I last woke up in. I get out of bed and walk up to the sliding door that leads to a balcony. I look out and see the sun rising.

I hear someone closing the door. "Dawn, are you okay?" says Leaf.

I stay silent trying to ignore her.

"You know I'm sorry about not telling you, but it was the only thing I could do. You saw how you reacted when you saw him.."

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HE WAS LIKE THAT!" I yelled back. "You don't understand anything"

"I know. No one does but everyone wants to help you. You don't have to endure with everything on your own," Leaf said.

"I can't," I said. "Its not that simple"

"Well you can always start," she said.

I stayed there silently looking out. I heard the door close behind me. I take a deep breath and headed back in. I went up and sat down on the bed.

During the whole day Leaf would come in and check on me. I knew that I wouldn't do something crazy, but if being watched made them surer then I would do what they want.

Leaf was sitting on a chair in front of my bed. "Look Dawn, I know you're just looking after Paul but the thing you did yesterday was really… chaotic," she said.

I just sat there staring at the sheets on the bed. After a moment I finally said something. "Don't take it the wrong way, but why the fuck were you all stupid enough to lie to me and not expect me to react like that when I found out."

She didn't say anything.

"Leaf, I wasn't trying to be mean or crazy yesterday but I actually thought I would find him awake when I walked in that room. I trusted what you said and I found him like that," I said.

"You really care about him don't you" Leaf said getting up from the chair and sat down beside me on the bed.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said hugging me.

"It's okay, but don't do it again" I said to her hugging her back.

"It getting pretty late. I should head to bed," she said. She got up and we said our goodnights and she left to her room.

I noticed on the chair were Leaf was sitting was my bag. I grabbed it and got Luxio's pokeball and let him out.

"Hey buddy," I said petting him. He looked around as if to find something. "Luuxx" it called out. I figured he was wondering why it was only us two. "It's only going to be you and me only here tonight," I told Luxio.

He kind of looked sad after I told him. I grabbed some PJs from my bag and changed to go to bed. I wasn't really that sleepy so I decided to look out the sliding doors for a bit.

I soon started thinking about what happened back at the boat. _He risked his life just to get Gary and I off the boat. Why would you do that Paul? I thought we were going to play it safe. _I then started to think about yesterday. _I have to admit I lost control yesterday, but I just can't imagine being on my own. Like Leaf said I care about him._ Then I start thinking about my journey with Paul and how he got mad the day he found me.

Then Leaf's words keeps on repeating in my mind over and over. _Maybe I care about him more than just a friend. _

Looking up at the moon, I decide its getting late and go to sleep.

I wake up the next day being shaken awake by Leaf. I rub my eyes trying to wake my self up. "DAWN! Hurry and get up you have to come with me," she said trying to pull me out of bed.

"What's the big rush? I thought I was bound to stay in this room forever," I joked with her.

"Just come with me already," she said pulling me out of bed and heading into the hallways.

She is practically dragging me through the hallways with Luxio trailing behind us. "Leaf would at least tell me where we're going?" I asked her.

She said nothing and that's when I notice we're going to the hospital wing of the building. It soon hits me. It's something to do with Paul.

Rather than be dragged I start to hurry at her pace until we are finally in front of his room. We stop there. "Go on open the door." I hesitantly put my hand on the door nob. I twist it and slowly open the door. I look in and notice Paul awake in bed.

I slowly walk in and go to his bedside. _Please tell me I'm not dreaming. _He is kind of pale, but not as pale as last time. I start to tear up.

"What's wrong," he asks me.

I hug him as hard as I could. I didn't want to ever let go. I felt that it was all a dream and if it was I didn't want to wake up.

"Dawn, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay," I said letting go and wiping the tears.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" he asked.

Leaf finally came in the room with Luxio. "You don't remember what happened to you?"

"No. I just remember people coming after me and Dawn and trying to escape"

I looked at Leaf. "You probably hit the water or something really hard and hit your head really bad" she told him.

"What happened to me on the boat?" he asks us. He then tries to get out of the hospital bed, but then he grunts and holds his side.

"Paul, I don't know how you got like that, but the doctors here told us you have a large wound on your side. We have to stay here until you recuperate," she told him.

"We have to go. Those people on the boat are still looking for us," he told her.

"But right now you're in really bad shape you can't just expect to leave. You can hardly move," I told him.

He looked at me and then to Leaf. He understood the situation we were in and nodded. The doctor walked in the room and asked us to leave. We left back to our rooms and changed into our regular clothes.

I went into Leaf's room and found everyone inside, even the guys who I haven't seen since the boat. I walked up to Misty and apologized for what happened recently. She understood I was just mad and accepted my apology.

Later on I went to my room and tried to think things through on what to do. The door opened and Leaf came in.

"Did you think about what I said earlier?" she said walking in and taking a seat in a chair.

"Look Leaf. I know you want to help me, but I can't openly share all my problems. Only 3 people know about my problems and the less the better," I told her straight forward.

"I know Dawn, but keeping things bottled up isn't always the best ways to go through things"

I sat down on the edge of the bed facing her. "Fine I'll tell you, but promise me this will stay between you and me only," I told her making her pinky promise me.

From then on I spent the whole day explaining her the whole story. Even if it was hard for me to tell someone else about it, but I trusted her more than anyone in the group.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

(Dawn POV)

From then on Leaf and I were inseparable. We would spend the past 3 days together. We would go and see Paul when we could. He was getting better and better and he would soon be able to get out of the Hospital.

The day was finally here. The doctor told us he was getting released, but to change his bandages, gave us some pain medication, and watch over him. We were now having a meeting in my room.

"So where is Paul going to stay?" asked Ash.

"Well we can get him a room," said Misty.

"Are you seriously thinking about putting a sick person in a room by them selves," said Leaf.

"What other choice do we have," said May.

"She's right we can't leave him alone," said Drew.

"What if he stays here with me?" I said.

"Dawn if you haven't noticed there is only one bed here," said Ash.

"I know"

"You aren't serious. I mean you seriously think were going to leave you here ALONE with him in ONE bed and I repeat ONE bed," said Gary emphasizing the one.

"I know I'm not stupid," I said practically growling at him for thinking I would do that.

"He has a point," said Drew. Everyone nodded.

"Look I know all of you don't want me staying here alone with him, but its not like we have a choice. All of the rooms here are practically occupied plus some one has to take care of him," I told them.

They all looked at each other whether to let him stay with me, but after what seemed like forever they all agree. Well the majority did.

They all left to go get something to eat. I was only me and Gary left in the room to wait for the others for the food.

"Dawn it isn't safe for you to stay alone with him," he told me.

"Gary, you don't realize who you're talking to. I practically almost beat him up once and I can do it again. Plus he's injured he cant really do anything," I tried to reassure him.

He looked at me concerned with what I was getting my self into. "That's not what I'm worried about."

I looked at him. Then we both heard knocking on the door. I stood up and answered the door. I opened it and it was Paul. Stepped aside and let him come in. I closed the door and sat down on the floor. For the rest of the time we were in the room it was pretty awkward and tense in the room until the group came back with food.

After everyone was done eating they left to go get some stuff from the town we were in. It was only Leaf, Paul and me who stayed behind. Leaf and I were outside on the balcony talking while Paul was sleeping inside probably from the pain medication.

"So what do you plan to do after he can be able to travel again?" Leaf asked.

"I really don't know. We are probably going to go our own way and head up to go see Arceus like we originally planned," I said.

"Ohhh" she said sadly.

I noticed she changed tone when I mentioned leaving the group. "Maybe we can travel together once I finally get information about what I am. Until I truly understand I don't think it will be safe enough for you to travel with me"

"I know, but I feel like I can help you"

"I know, but I don't want you getting in danger just because of me. But like I said once I get this sorted we can travel together"

She smiled. It was already getting late, so she decided to head to her room and get ready for bed. I got my Pjs and took a shower before I headed to bed. When I came out Paul was already awake. "I guess the pain killers already wore off" I joked with him.

I sat down at the edge of the bed. He slowly got up from the bed. By the look of his face it seemed really painful. "You shouldn't be moving around a lot," I said.

"Don't worry I'm fine, just do to sleep"

"What's going to happen when you're able to travel again"

"We're going to leave and go meet him. They don't know why we're traveling here in Unova"

I looked at him nervously. _I don't know if I should tell him about Leaf. _"Actually…"

"No… don't tell me actually told everyone"

"Paul, don't worry I didn't tell anyone. I just told one person"

"Wait did you tell someone"

"Yeah, but we can trust them"

"Dawn you're putting us both in danger"

"No I'm not I'm getting help. We need someone we can trust to help us we can't always do things on our own"

He stayed silent. He seemed pretty pissed off so I crawled into bed and tried to go to sleep.

(Paul POV)

I woke up really early probably from the fact that the painkillers knock me out every time I take them. I got up and took a shower trying to wake my self up. _Unlike Dawn I don't have the ability to heal myself and I actually have to wait to recover._

When I came out Dawn was awake sitting on the bed. I picked up the bag with medical supplies and headed into the bathroom again. I lifted up my shirt and tried to take off the bandages, but the shirts would get in the way. I grunted out loud.

"Paul are you okay?" I heard Dawn called out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok"

Listing up my shirt again I try to and try to take off the bandages again, but the same thing happens. I grunt even louder from frustration.

"Paul"

"Don't worry I got this"

I hear her open the door to the bathroom. She grabs the bag with the medical supplies. "Here I'll help you" She orders me to lift up my shirt to put some bandages on my side. She gently cleaned my wound and put new bandages.

"Thanks"

"No problem," she said and walked out to the room.

I make my way back into the room and sit down on a chair by the bed. Later on all of us head to the cafeteria and sit at a table. I took the liberty of us being here to talk about traveling again.

"So what you're saying is that Dawn and you are going to keep on traveling"

I nod.

"Isn't it a little bit to soon, I mean you just got out of the hospital yesterday" says Misty.

"I'm able to move around more freely than I used to in the Hospital"

"So just like that both of you are going to leave" said Gary angry.

"Unfortunately, yes" said Dawn sadly.

Everyone looked pretty bummed out even Leaf, but I guess her and Dawn have had this talk before.

"Can we not travel with you guy," said Drew.

Dawn shook her head in disapproval. "You can't it will be to dangerous. Especially if this Team Rocket is after us"

"But you also need help dealing with them. What if you need help?" said Ash.

"But we also don't want anyone getting hurt," said Dawn.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning" I say.

I notice her get even sadder as I mention us leaving tomorrow. She looks down.

"Well I'm coming with you if you like it or not" said Leaf standing up from her seat.

I growl at the stupidity the stupidity she shows. Seriously we are trying to do you a favor and you can't even take it.

The next day we get our belonging and leave. After yesterday we couldn't seem convince Leaf of not going. I told Dawn that we should leave her as soon as we got to the next city, but Leaf wouldn't budge and she stayed in the group.

Days passed and we were growing closer and closer to our destination. We didn't really know where we would see Arceus, but we had to not have Leaf with us.

We were already 20 minutes away from Icirrus City and the sun was already setting so we decided to set up camp. Dawn headed out to look for some firewood and left Leaf and I to set up the tents.

"Can I ask you something," said Leaf as she built the tent.

I grunted in response.

She took that as a yes. "You really like her don't you"

I freeze for a moment, but I regain composer. "That was more of a statement than it was a question"

"Well from the way you reacted I take that as a yes"

"Why do you ask such stupid questions"

"Like you said it wasn't a question it was more like a statement," she corrected me. "I've noticed the way you look at her and from what she has told me the way you got angry when you couldn't protect her"

I say nothing and keep on working on getting camp set.

"Paul you shouldn't keep these feeling to yourself. From all the shit you and Dawn have gone threw if you really like her. You should cherish all the time you get with her. You never know when it may be the last"

I stop what I'm doing and stare at Leaf.

"You better go look for her its already been 15 minutes since she left"

"But.."

"Don't worry I got it"

I leave everything and I go the direction she left.

(Dawn POV)

While I was collecting firewood I came across a small pond. I sat there and forgot why I was out here. I admired all the Pokemon playing the pond.

Time passed and I sat there.

I heard rustling coming from behind me. I turn around to see who it is. Paul emerges from the shadows of the tree. I get up from where I'm sitting and dust the dirt of my clothes.

"This is where you've been" he says approaching me.

I look at my Xtranciver and noticed that I took a long time and he had to come see where I was. "Sorry I didn't know I took long I just saw this pond and I zoned out" I told him.

"Thinking about what" he asked standing beside me.

"How tomorrow might effect us"

"What do you mean"

"Are we truly ready to hear about the past"

He stayed silent for a couple of minutes pondering on what I said. "Maybe. But we would never know if we just leave. All the danger and the journey we took here would have been for nothing. We have to go"

I looked up to the sky and knew he had a point. Even if I was scared to face the past I had to go tomorrow. I thought about everything that has happened since the beginning of my journey from the death of my mom to what's happening now.

Tears ran down my face. I felt as if everything was going to end tomorrow. I saw everyone's face in my head. I hugged Paul even though I knew he didn't deal well in theses situations.

At first when I hugged him he was as stiff as a board, but after a couple of minutes he held me. I looked up and saw his onyx eyes.

He caressed my cheek with one of his hands and wiped away my tears.

I couldn't take away my eyes from his.

He slowly leaned in and as if on instinct so did I. His lips crashed on to mine. A feeling of ecstasy over whelmed me.

(Paul POV)

I pulled away slowly from the kiss not knowing what would happen next. -Was this really the right time to do this-

I looked at Dawn's face. Her eyes twinkling from the setting sun. She hugs me but puts her to the side trying to avoid eye contact.

"Dawn..."

"Do you really feel that way towards me"

"Yeah"

She pulls away from the hug. "I feel the same way" she says embarrassed, "I mean instead me it you."

I chuckle at the way she starts to over think things. I grab her hand and I lead her back to camp.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review. BYE**


End file.
